The Perfect Gift
by Sly Severus
Summary: Sam is spending his first Christmas with Jess and he's left the shopping until Christmas Eve. What will he do when all the stores are closed and he's still left with nothing for his girlfriend?


A Christmas gift for adinarj. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Christmas Eve was really the worst time for Christmas shopping, but Sam could be forgiven his ignorance. Never before had he participated in the strange, psychotic custom of Christmas shopping. Of course, he'd bought gifts for Dean and his dad, but usually they were purchased at a gas station while they were chasing after some unspeakable monster.

But this year was different. Sam wasn't buying presents for his father and brother at all. In fact, he hadn't spoken to either of them since he left for college in the fall. Their choice, not his. The gift he was searching for was for a girl, the girl who made life without his family worth living. He was trying to find the perfect gift for Jess, his first real girlfriend.

Unfortunately, he'd been trying since eight o'clock that morning and it was now going on eleven that night. The crowds on the boulevard were thinning and stores were growing dark. Jess would be in their apartment waiting for him. The day was over. He'd failed. He had no choice but to return to Jess empty-handed.

Within just a few minutes, the streets were entirely deserted and every building was dark. Feeling defeated, Sam started walking towards the apartment he shared with Jess, imagining the flash of disappointment in her eyes when she realized he had no gift to give. She'd pretend it was fine because that's the way she was. But it wasn't fine and Sam knew it.

As he walked, he looked at his feet, feeling like the loser he was. His family hated him and soon his girlfriend would too. He was about to melt into a puddle of self pity when he heard the sound of Christmas music, taunting him even further. When he looked up, he saw the music was coming from a large Jeep parked at a gas station, which seemed to be the only business still open at this hour on Christmas Eve.

He laughed as he stared at the brightly lit building. What the hell? Gas stations always served him well in the past and there was something to be said for tradition. It was unlikely he'd find the perfect gift there, but any gift was better than no gift.

When he walked inside, the fluorescent lights stung his eyes, but they quickly adjusted. He looked around, pleased to see that the gas station was also a mini convenience store. Surely, he could find something. He glanced towards the counter to see a surly man with more stomach than hair glaring at him. The large man wore a nametag identifying him as Carl. At this point, Sam would consider the day a success if Carl didn't turn out to be a demon.

With a polite nod to Carl, he started down the nearest aisle in hopes of finding anything Jess might like. The aisle was cluttered with chips, chocolate bars and other assorted junk food. Sam sighed. He couldn't buy her any of that, even as a desperation gift. Like him, Jess ate well. Junk food held no appeal for her.

In the next aisle, he found stationary and felt slightly relieved. While not romantic, this was something Jess could use. Not only did she need this stuff for school, but she also liked to write in her spare time. Selecting a flowered notebook and some multi-colored pens, Sam moved on.

By the time he searched the whole store, he held a package of hair elastics because Jess was always losing them, a case of beer because she liked a late night drink and he'd finished the beer that morning, a Save the Rainforest t-shirt because Jess support the cause, and a large stuffed monkey because they were her favorite animal. As he approached the check-out, he deemed the gift acceptable, which was a long way from perfect.

He piled the items in front of Carl and dug for his wallet. To his surprise, the cranky man laughed as he rang up the purchases.

"Christmas shopping?" he asked.

Sam nodded, unable to conceal his embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad," Carl told him, accepting Sam's legit credit card. "Company sent these monkeys in just for guys like you. Every girl loves a plush monkey. That's just the way it is. You'll do fine, lad."

"Thanks," Sam replied with genuine gratitude as he accepted his credit card and bag of sub-standard gifts.

"Merry Christmas, kid."

"Merry Christmas," Sam replied as he stepped back into the cold night.

Any glint of good humor Carl brought to him disappeared when a harsh winter wind hit Sam in the face. He was late. Jess would be worried and all he had to show for himself was a bag full of gas station presents. Regardless of what Carl said, only Winchesters could appreciate gifts purchased at a gas station. He was a horrible boyfriend. He wouldn't blame Jess if she dumped him before the new year.

When he finally reached the apartment, he tired to set his self-loathing aside and look cheerful. He didn't want to ruin Christmas for Jess anymore than was absolutely necessary.

He stepped into the apartment with a fake smile plastered on his face. His eyes immediately fell on Jess who was seated on the sofa in front of the Christmas tree, chewing her lip, a nervous habit that Sam found adorable. She jumped off the sofa and flew into his arm.

"Where were you?" she demanded, stepping out of his arms.

"Christmas shopping," he said, holding up the pathetic plastic bag.

A mischievous grin lit up her face. "For me?"

He nodded, hating the hopeful expression on her face, knowing his measly gift would wipe it away.

"Can I open it now?" she asked, seemingly unaware of Sam's discomfort. She gestured towards the clock. "It's practically Christmas anyway. Please."

Sam nodded again, handing over the bag, but he knew he had to explain himself before she looked inside.

"I'm real sorry, Jess," he said quickly. "I wanted to get you the perfect gift, but I left it till the last minute. I shopped all day in the horrible crowds. Then all the sudden everything was closed and I still didn't have a gift. I bought your presents at a gas station. I'm so sorry."

Jess didn't reply. Instead she took the bag to the sofa and began examining its contents. Sitting beside her, Sam couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Finally, he felt her arms drape around his neck and her head rest on his chest.

"I love you, Sam."

"Even after that awful gift?" he joked.

"I love your gift. You wanted to give me something perfect and you did. Everything you gave me shows how well you know me. I have a boyfriend who pays attention to me and knows me. What more could I ask for?"

Before Sam could reply, they could hear the large clock in the square chime twelve. It was midnight. Christmas Day had officially begun and Sam received the perfect gift – Jessica Moore.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Jess."


End file.
